


Cutting away the old

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Other, Some angst, bucky barnes alone, bucky barnes cutting his air, cutting his hair, post Endgame, post Hydra, reclaiming himself, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Bucky Barnes cuts his hair.





	Cutting away the old

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I posted on my tumblr. I'm slowly moving all of my work over here. If you like this maybe check out my tumblr. Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

For years Bucky’s life wasn’t his. 

After serving in the army for the United States he’d been captured during his time of active duty and turned into more of a killing machine then he already was. His mind wiped, memories taken from him and twisted into a monster. For seventy years Bucky had been under Hydra’s control and forced to do what they wanted him to do and he hadn’t even had a say in the matter. 

Silenced by the mind control and his memories being taken from him.

He couldn’t even make a decision on how he looked. All of his freedom’s had been stripped from him.

He looks down at the scissors in his hand before looking back up at himself through the mirror. His hair was long, brushing just past his shoulders now. It was a reminder of Hydra. One of the only things that was still tying him to his abusers and those who had controlled him for so long. Sure, he had his arm but his new one was made by Shuri and not the evil Nazi bastards who wanted to use him to cause harm.

His hair was a reminder of all the pain and suffering and torture he’d been through. He hadn’t done much with his hair for so long because it was a part of him and it didn’t feel right to just cut it away carelessly. He didn’t feel like he could get rid of something that was so much of who he was. The long hair had become a trademark, he wasn’t sure how and he didn’t understand it but it had. In some ways he felt like it wasn’t his choice as to if he cut his hair or not. 

But now…

The world was changing and he was finally able to try and play catch up with it. After winning against Thanos Steve had left, gone back to the time he wanted to be in to have the girl he wanted. If Steve could take control of his destiny and life, so could Bucky. 

Bucky deserved to reclaim and take control of who he was. He wasn’t the Winter Soldier anymore. He wasn’t Hydra’s pawn. He wasn’t someone who could be used to do anyone’s dirty work and expected to roll over and take orders like a good soldier. 

_He was Bucky Barnes and he had free will._

Gripping the scissors he brings them up, his other hand grabbing some of his hair. He hesitates for a moment before he closes the scissors and hears the satisfying  _ snip _ of his hair being cut. He watches as he lets the strands drop into the sink, brown hair curling and settling into the sink. He let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Each cut of his hair lifted a weight off of his shoulders. 

He lets out a sigh as he cuts off the last bit. He runs his hand through his hair, significantly shorter now, and smiles to himself. This, this is what he needed to do to be free. It didn’t erase all the demons of his past or any of the bad things that he’d done under Hydra’s control but it brought him a sense of peace, on e that he hadn’t had in a very long time.

He was Bucky Barnes and he was in control of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
